O Preço da Liberdade
by Tay DS
Summary: Juraram amor um ao outro, mesmo que fosse impossível. Pelo menos, eles lutaram pela tão sonhada liberdade. Mesmo que isso custasse o almejado "final feliz".


**Nome: **O Preço da Liberdade

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG: **+13 / T

**Sinopse: **Juraram amor um ao outro, mesmo que fosse impossível. Pelo menos, eles lutaram pela tão sonhada liberdade. Mesmo que isso custasse o almejado "final feliz".

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts não pertence a mim, pois se pertencesse, bem, o Riku faria strip nos jogos, e eu faria o Terra ter agarrado a Aqua. A música The Price of Freedom também não me pertence, e sim ao seu compositor, Takeharu Ishimoto, e à trilha do jogo Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Fanfic feita para o presente de aniversário da minha futura esposa Drih Kyra_Spring.

**Nota de Autora: **Bem, e aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Ok, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que essa música me inspirou do nada e decidi usá-la, já que minha amada gosta tanto dela ^^ Eu espero de coração que ela adore o presente =DD

x-x-x

**O Preço da Liberdade**

Ele não sabia mais que caminho seguir. Para Terra, tudo já estava tão desorientado. Esperava que seu julgamento do certo e errado ainda continuasse firme, mas até este mostrava se fraquejar.

Talvez aquele mar o acalmasse. Ajudasse a clarear os seus pensamentos. Porém, percebeu que as ondas do mar trazia o que parecia ser uma fruta. Amarela, achatada e possuía uma estranha forma de estrela.

"_Em algum lugar lá fora, há essa árvore com a fruta em formato de estrela"._

Aqua.

Aquela frase, aquela noite... Tudo já parecia distante. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado ao certo, mas aqueles momentos ainda estavam cravados em suas memórias.

E um deles em específico o acertou, levando para um momento puro de nostalgia. Até mesmo aquele crepúsculo se assemelhava com aquele dia, quando Ven ainda não havia se juntado a eles em Land of Departure.

x-x-x

_Havia sido mais um dia duro de treinamento._

_O mestre ordenou que seguissem para os seus respectivos quartos e descansassem por hora. Mas, dessa vez, eles não o fizeram._

_- Aqua, porque não vamos ver o pôr do sol lá no jardim? – o jovem garoto, com os seus quatorze anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, chamou a outra de maneira sorridente._

_- Eu não sei... O mestre disse para irmos aos quartos, e não acho uma boa desobedecermos. Não depois daquela vez. – ela comentou um pouco tímida._

_Uma vez, num dia bastante chuvoso (algo raro de se acontecer naquele mundo). Eraqus havia dado ordens explícitas para que nenhum de seus discípulos fosse aos terrenos. Porém, Terra havia levado a sua amiga para o jardim, que estava enlameado por causa da mistura da água e da terra._

_Próximo de onde eles estavam havia uma espécie de lago, onde Aqua tratou de derrubá-lo ali, deixando o estado de suas roupas algo deplorável. Ele, é claro, tentou dar o troco, e seguiu correndo atrás dela pelo local, até chegarem ao castelo._

_Naquele dia em específico, o mestre Yen Sid estava fazendo uma visita àquele mundo. Quando o viram, os jovens não estavam de maneira apresentável, como seria típico para receber um mestre tão importante quanto aquele._

_Desculparam-se imediatamente pela péssima conduta e por desobedecerem a uma ordem direta. Mestre Eraqus, como punição, dera treinamentos intensos por semanas aos dois jovens._

_- Se você não me empurrar no laguinho, o mestre não descobrirá. Por favor, Aqua! Eu estou muito a fim de ver o pôr do sol hoje. – Terra pediu fazendo bico para amiga._

_Ela olhou para os lados, esperando que alguém aparecesse. Mas nada aconteceu. Suspirou e olhou em direção ao outro, que estava próximo à escadaria que levava aos terrenos externos de Land of Departure._

_- Está bem... Mas não vamos ficar até tarde! – disse por fim, dando-se por vencida._

_O rapaz sorriu e pegou em sua mão, arrastando-a as pressas para fora do templo. Quando Terra julgou estar a uma boa distância do castelo, ele parou para encarar o céu rosado com um sorriso bobo na face._

_Sentou-se na grama e olhou para o alto. Não percebeu quantos minutos se passou, apenas olhou a amiga, que estava de pé, encarando o pôr do sol vagamente, como se pensasse em algo._

_- Algum problema Aqua? Porque não se senta? – o jovem propôs à moça, que passou a encará-lo._

_Ela obedeceu, contudo, ainda continuava em silêncio._

_Após algum tempo, a moça suspirou, enquanto seus orbes azuis caíam sobre o amigo._

_- Eu estava me lembrando de onde vim... – começou a dizer. – Quando eu era criança, costumava a olhar o pôr do sol. O vermelho, laranja e amarelo se misturando no horizonte, dando lugar para o azul escuro da noite._

_- Sente saudades? – Terra se atreveu a perguntar sem graça._

_- Às vezes. – respondeu, enquanto exibiu um sorriso tímido ao olhar para a grama. – Nem me lembro direito da minha casa, dos meus pais ou até mesmo dos amigos que deixei para trás._

_O silêncio voltou a predominar mais uma vez._

_O rapaz sentiu-se um pouco triste pela amiga. Percebeu que o processo semelhante acontecia com ele. Já não lembrava mais nada de sua terra natal, nem a face de seus pais. Não havia deixado muitos amigos para trás, porém, não se lembrava de seus nomes._

_Aquilo, de certa forma, o entristecia. Com tantos treinos e preocupações de uma possível guerra, ele havia esquecido todo o seu passado. Deixava-o vazio._

_Mas se a keyblade nunca tivesse aparecido para ele, se Eraqus não tivesse aparecido para levá-lo até aquele mundo, ele nunca teria conhecido Aqua._

_Já fazia alguns anos que se conheciam e sempre estiverem juntos. Ela era uma ótima amiga._

_Amiga._

_Ele, de vez em quando, se perguntava se era assim que gostaria de se referir a ela. Tanto tempo, e aquilo parecia aflorar de maneira tão natural. Mas era errado, e sabia muito bem disso._

_Porque era tão errado se sentir daquela maneira?_

_Ah sim, porque era proibido. Estavam destinados a serem soldados. Morrerem pelo dever, se assim for preciso. Jamais destinados para aquele sentimento tão novo, que o fazia se sentir bem e sofrer ao mesmo tempo._

_Amor._

_Gostaria tanto de contar tudo. Porém, se não fosse correspondido? Talvez não suportasse a rejeição dela. Aquilo o mataria pouco a pouco por dentro. _

_Contudo, precisava tentar. Não queria se arrepender depois. A ideia de perdê-la sem ao menos dizer a verdade o deixava com um medo inexplicável._

_Seu olhar caiu sobre ela, que apenas fitava a paisagem com um ar sonhador, que lhe dava uma aparência angelical. Se não fosse pelos treinos diários, ele jamais acreditaria que Aqua pudesse ser um soldado._

_Sem perceber, um sorriso um tanto abobalhado surgira em sua face._

_- Terra? – a doce voz que ela possuía o despertou do transe. – Algum problema?_

_- Ah não, na-nada não. – respondeu sem graça, contendo-se para não corar, porém, aquilo parecera inútil, pois a amiga percebera._

_Mulheres._

_- Ora, vamos! Você sabe que não esconde nada de mim. – a moça disse com um sorriso maroto para ele._

_Ah, como ele odiava aquele jeito dela de sempre convencê-lo a dizer as coisas._

_Tentou driblá-la com outros assuntos, mas não conseguia. Ela era insistente. Insistente a ponto de irritá-lo, mesmo nunca ficando furioso por conta disso._

_Engoliu em seco e soltou um longo suspiro. Teria que contar alguma hora, não é? Então, se ele pudesse escolher, seria agora. Lembrou-se do que havia feito há alguns dias, para quando chegasse a hora. Sempre andava com elas no bolso, para, quem sabe, dizer quando criasse coragem._

_Mas como faria aquilo? Ele odiava ser tão inexperiente nisso._

_- Ok, você venceu. – disse, por fim, dando-se por vencido. Tentou não encarar a amiga, mas sabia perfeitamente que o azul dos olhos dela o encarava. – Aqua... Você já, bem, gostou de alguém... Antes?_

_- Ora, eu gosto de você, bobinho! – ela respondeu sorrindo, bagunçando os cabelos do outro._

_- Eu odeio quando você mexe no meu cabelo... – Terra falou emburrado, mas logo voltou a encarar a moça ao seu lado. – Mas não é isso. Aqua, eu..._

_Droga! Como aquilo podia ser tão complicado? Nos livros da biblioteca sempre pareceram mais fáceis. Será que eles buscavam omitir essa parte? Se for verdade, ele odiava aqueles autores de romance._

_Percebeu que estava suando. Não teria como disfarçar. Não dessa vez. Ele queria morrer agora. Esconder a sua cara debaixo da grama, e nunca mais encarar a moça._

_- Terra, - ela o chamou, e percebeu que se aproximava dele. – você está bem? – e pousou a sua mão, pequena e delicada, em seu ombro._

_Não dava mais. Não esperaria por mais um segundo sequer._

_Quando sentiu a mão dela o tocando, ele se apressou em segurá-la entre as suas. Encarou-a intensamente, e não resistiu. Não mais. Sua razão o deixava naquele momento. Entregue apenas as suas emoções, movidos pelos sentimentos que possuía por ela._

_Uma de suas mãos continuava segurar a dela, enquanto a outra se dirigia para a sua nuca, trazendo-a para junto de si. Sem que qualquer um pudesse perceber, ele a beijava de maneira sutil e delicada para não assustá-la. Mas isso era em vão._

_A surpresa do ato deixou Aqua completamente imóvel. Porém, ela não o recusava. Dentro de si, ela sabia que era verdade. Tudo o que sempre sentiu._

_- Eu sinto muito! – Terra logo se apressou em dizer quando se afastou. – Eu não devia ter feito isso..._

_- Cala a boca! – a moça o cortou, atraindo um olhar assustado do outro. Logo voltou a falar, mas o seu tom de voz era sereno, e seu sorriso exibia um misto de compreensão e felicidade. – Não precisa dizer nada, ok? Eu sei que... É errado, e o mestre nos mataria se descobrisse, mas..._

_Ela parou. O que quer que fosse dizer ficou para ela. Parecia pensativa. Buscava as palavras com cuidado. Porém, aquilo era inútil, e Aqua sabia perfeitamente disso._

_- Eu acho que jamais teria coragem para admitir... – a jovem disse, rindo sem graça. – Depois de tanto tempo, Terra, eu não poderia negar._

_E não disse mais nada. Não foi preciso para ele._

_Timidamente, ela o beijou._

_O gesto se intensificou. Cada um necessitava do outro, e aquilo era uma forma de admitir. Não queriam lutar. Temiam em perder um ao outro no campo de batalha._

_Mas Terra não permitiria aquilo. Lutaria com tudo o que tivesse para protegê-la. Trazê-la para casa._

_Quando o ar já lhes faltava, eles se afastaram, e olharam um para outro. Aqua apenas sorria timidamente, enquanto o rapaz apenas exibia um sorriso abobalhado na face._

_Aquilo era tão novo para eles, que mal sabiam como reagir._

_Quando o rapaz voltou a si, lembrou-se do que estava em seu bolso. Levou suas mãos até lá e sentiu os dois objetos. Retirou-os de lá e visualizou o que parecia ser dois anéis feitos de fibra dos galhos das árvores dos jardins._

_Fez com que Aqua se colocasse de pé, enquanto ele se ajoelhava._

_- O que diabos você está tentando fazer? – ela perguntou rindo, enquanto percebia que o rapaz se atrapalhava um pouco._

_- Não tire sarro da minha cara. Isso é sério Aqua! – ele disse indignado, corando rapidamente com aquilo. Segurou a mão dela e criou coragem para encará-la nos olhos. – Bem, eu vi nos livros que quando duas pessoas se gostam muito... Elas fazem isso e o homem pede a mulher em casamento. Juram amor eterno e trocam anéis. Eu não sei por que, mas é isso. – respirou fundo e disse de maneira apressada, num único fôlego. – Aqua, você aceitaria casar comigo?_

_Ela não respondeu de imediato. Apenas o olhou surpresa. O rapaz havia entregado em suas mãos um dos anéis. Eles se encararam por alguns minutos, ainda naquela posição._

_- Terra, - a moça finalmente acabou por quebrar o silêncio. – Nós não podemos... Se o mestre descobrir que... Eu nem quero imaginar o que ele vai fazer com a gente. Além do mais, nós somos soldados. Iremos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, para uma guerra..._

_- Uma guerra da qual não eu posso me atrever a perdê-la. – ele disse decidido, levantando-se. – Quando tudo terminar, eu prometo que farei o que for preciso para nos libertar. Fugir dessa vida, e, quem sabe, vivermos juntos._

_- Nós... Não podemos..._

_- E porque não? – cortou-a um pouco angustiado. – Podemos, ao menos, tentar. Por favor, Aqua._

_Ela não falou mais nada. Apenas olhou para o anel feito artesanalmente em suas mãos. Sorriu meigamente para o objeto._

_Talvez ele tivesse razão. Poderiam tentar, não é? A guerra não duraria para sempre. Mas aquilo precisava se manter em segredo. Mestre Eraqus jamais poderia sonhar sobre a existência daquele momento._

_O momento em que seus pupilos faziam juras de amor eterno escondidos. O momento em que eles planejavam a liberdade. Lutariam por ela, e prometiam voltar vivos dessa batalha._

_Aqua olhou para o amigo, que tanto amava, e guardou o anel em seu bolso._

_- Um dia irá chegar a hora de usar isto. E finalmente vamos viver livres._

_Terra sorriu para ela e assentiu, também guardando o objeto. Olharam para o céu, e as estrelas já começavam a dar sinais de vida, assim como o azul escuro que estava se sobrepondo ao alaranjado do crepúsculo._

_Voltaram sorrateiramente para o castelo, e tentavam não fazer barulho pelos corredores. Seus dormitórios estavam próximos, quando eles ouviram um pigarrear atrás de si._

_A dupla se virou rapidamente para ver quem os surpreendera. Mestre Eraqus os encarava com um semblante sério e desconfiado._

_O rapaz percebeu que a jovem ao seu lado estremecera, e com certeza se culpava por dentro, por desobedecer a uma ordem direta de seu mestre. Abaixou a cabeça para encarar o chão, e esperava a bronca._

_- Mestre. – Terra interveio antes que Eraqus pudesse se pronunciar. – Não foi culpa dela. Eu que a levei para os jardins contra a vontade dela._

_- Os dois me decepcionaram... – ele disse, sem dar atenção ao que o seu aprendiz dissera. – Eu dei ordens restritas de que fossem para os seus quartos._

_- Nós sentimos muito mestre. – Aqua disse, com um pouco de medo._

_- Vão para os seus quartos. Amanhã cedo receberão o merecido castigo. – o mestre disse de maneira imponente, fazendo os pupilos encolher no lugar onde estavam._

_Segundos depois, eles retomaram a andar para os respectivos dormitórios._

_- Eu sinto muito... Devia ter te escutado. – Terra sussurrou. – Eu sou mesmo um idiota!_

_- Não se preocupe... Pelo menos estamos juntas nessa, não é?_

_Ele assentiu, e se dirigiram para os seus respectivos quartos em silêncio._

_Nos dias que se seguiram, o casal mal se via, devido aos treinamentos separados que eram designados para eles. Será que Eraqus sabia? Terra julgava ser impossível, pois eles estavam sozinhos naquela tarde._

_Porém, pouco se importava. Seu mestre não os impediria num futuro sem guerras. Ele libertaria Aqua para o "final feliz", digno daqueles romances._

_Só pedia, mentalmente, para que ela tivesse paciência._

_Iria salvá-la, levá-la para um lugar com um belíssimo pôr do sol, tanto apreciado pela moça. Colocaria o seu anel artesanal no dedo dela, e teria sons de sinos, as juras eternas de amor._

_Tudo ficaria bem._

_Tudo!_

x-x-x

Terra abriu os olhos, livrando-se de seus devaneios.

Percebeu que os dois garotos de antes ainda brincavam, mesmo que um deles, o de cabelos prateados que tocara em sua keyblade, estivesse um pouco distraído. Talvez pensando.

Sorriu ao fitá-los por mais algum tempo.

Contudo, já era hora de partir. Sua hora de lutar para o desfecho dessa guerra. Finalmente conquistar a liberdade. Sabia que o preço era alto, mas não importava. Ele estava pronto para pagá-lo.

Só o que importava era que Aqua, e agora Vem, estivesse em segurança.

Apenas isso importava.

Materializou a sua armadura, e partiu.

Tinha em mente tudo o que faria a partir daquele momento.

Sua vida seria o preço da liberdade.


End file.
